Hell have No Fury
by Greyfriars-Bobby
Summary: When somebody tries to steal her Won Won, Lavender Brown takes things into her own hands. Set in the sixth year at Hogwarts. Rated MA (NC-17 on other websites) Due to bad language and sexual situations


Parvati sighed she'd had to endure this conversation for 48 hours now.

"And I wouldn't care if she was good looking but she isn't" Lavender ranted on.

Parvati grunted in agreement, tired of her best friends moaning.

Two days pervious Ron had been poisoned whilst in Slughorn's office. The reasons he was there in the first place were a little sketchy to say the least, but the result had been nearly fatal. On hearing the news her boyfriend was laying seriously ill in the hospital wing Lavender had rushed to be by Won Won's side. Only to be greeted by the sight of a pale faced, tear stained Hermione Granger sitting by Ron's bed, holding his hand. There'd been a lot of shouting (mainly by Lavender). The result of which Lavender had been barred for the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey for a week. Since then she'd spent every spare moment prowling the corridors of the castle in an awful temper. Parvati who had bore the brunt of this bad mood had a strong feeling Lavender was in fact patrolling the school hoping to catch Hermione visiting Ron.

"I'd love to know what boys see in her "Lavender continued.

"Maybe she's good in bed "Intervened Parvati surprising herself at actually saying the thought out loud.

"What? That cow? Good in bed? You've got to be kidding" Lavender's eyes ablaze with anger at the very thought.

"Well as you said there as to be something" Parvati replied "And look at the facts Potter, Viktor Krum and now Mclaggen, all three of them could have any girl in the school. But they went with her"

Lavender stopped walking and turned to look at her friend, a strange look in her eye

"Is she still seeing Mclaggen?"  
"Not sure I think so why?" enquired Parvati

"Nothing" answered Lavender, however Parvati wasn't convinced but decided not to pursue it. Mean while the spark of an idea had ignited in Lavender's head and it grew brighter the more she thought about it.

After all, that bitch Granger was after sleeping with Lavender's boyfriend why shouldn't she sleep with Hermione's? See how the slut felt when another girl tried to steal her boyfriend.

Cormac Mclaggen was full of himself, he was on the Gryffindor quidditch team even if it was as reserve keeper, but here was little doubt in his mind after the next match his place would be secure. So it was no surprise to find the girls were taking more of an interest in him. Yes it was frustrating that most of them were in the third year or below. But he still enjoyed the fact they followed him down the corridors. However even he was a little taken back over the next few days when he kept bumping into Lavender Brown. Certainly she was attractive with large breasts, but she was Weasley's girlfriend and as Mclaggen had been with his quidditch captain who was Ron's best mate when ever it happened, Cormac put it down to that. After all the whole school knew she wasn't allowed in the hospital wing, so she was properly just trying to get some news on Weasley's condition. Although Mclaggen had to admit the last few times it had happened Lavender had spoken to him, and when all was said and done Mclaggen had taken Weasley's place on the team why not take his girlfriend.

The Gryffindor team trudged into the changing rooms after the last practise before the game, and it hadn't gone well. Harry stormed into the captain's office and slammed the door hard behind him. His team mates exchanged worried glances and quickly got changed in silence and left, all except Mclaggen. He wanted to speak to Harry alone about tactics so he'd lingered in the showers. Emerged sometime later wrapped in just is towel Cormac was surprised to see Lavender standing in the changing room. Lavender had to admit Mclaggen had a good body, and dripping wet he did look hot. But this wasn't about pleasure she told herself.

"Potter's in the captain's office" said Mclaggen "And I want to talk to him as well"

"It's ok I'll wait here" replied Lavender her eyes fixed on Cormac. He glanced across at her. This was going to be easier than he thought. Mclaggen started to dry himself off and wasn't shy about letting Lavender see his naked body, lingering around his cock with the towel a little longer than necessary. Lavender watched in silence as he did, only stopping when there was a loud bang from inside the captain's office as a cupboard was angrily slammed shut.

"I don't think it's the best time to talk to Harry" said Lavender " I'll do it later once he's calmed down ... and I suggest you do the same" she added

Mclaggen looked towards the closed door of the office, the sound of things been thrown around could still be heard, perhaps she was right.

"And you can walk me back to the castle if you like?" ventured Lavender.

It was almost dark as they left the quidditch pitch and walked to the castle. It didn't take long before Mclaggen was talking about his favourite subject, himself. Lavender quickly became bored with this but kept smiling all the same. They entered the castle but before Mclaggen could climb the stairs towards Gryffindor tower Lavender took his hand and lead him in the opposite direction.

Sometime later Lavender opened a classroom door and lead Mclaggen inside. He almost fell over in surprise they were in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest.

"We're in the divination classroom" Lavender said simply seeing the shock on his face.

Lavender had it all planned out, it was simple. She was going to chat with Cormac for a while; start and flirt then lead him on maybe even an odd kiss. Finally walking into the common room hand in hand and hopefully at some point somebody would spill the beans on Granger. But Mclaggen had other ideas.

Suddenly Lavender was grabbed from behind and pushed up against a tree, Cormac kissing her hard on the lips. She tried to resist but his strength kept her pinned to the tree. This wasn't how it was meant to happen, but the more Lavender struggled the harder Mclaggen kissed her. His hand was now on her breast and she could feel him squeeze it through her clothes.

However there was a part of Lavender that began to surrender and to her surprise she found she was starting to enjoy it. Ron was a good lover, a little clumsy at times but kind, caring and gentle. But this was different; it was wild, rough, even animalistic.

Lavender's passion became all consuming and she began to kiss Mclaggen back with vigour.

As if been given a green light to continue Mclaggen's hands now started pulling at Lavender's blouse, and in the blink of an eye it was undone, quickly followed by her bra. Lips fell on one breast as a rough hand clutched the other. Lavender's body had never been used like this it was raw lust, and almost as in answer she ripped open Cormac's shirt. Her fingers began to run up and down his spin, slow gentle for the first few moments. Then suddenly she sank her nails into Mclaggen's flesh and drew them downwards. Deep scratches appeared on Cormac's body along with a few droplets of blood. A grimace of pain crossed his face which then broke into a smile, an instant later Lavender felt a hand up her skirt and her panties were roughly pulled down. The white cotton underwear had barely fallen around her ankles when Mclaggen's fingers were running over Lavender's pussy, which was wet with excitement. Then a sudden thrust and Lavender could feel two fingers ramming into her.

Lavender knew it was wrong, it was sordid, it was dirty, but she wanted more.

Five minutes later they were both naked. Mclaggen was lying on the soft, dry grass with Lavender sat across his face, her eyes closed. Mclaggen's tongue was penetrating deep inside Lavender's pussy which was awash with her hot juices. Her body was on fire and the feeling grew with every probing movement. Lavender opened her eyes and for the first time got a proper look at Mclaggen's cock. She'd caught a quick glimpse in the changing rooms but now it was erect. It wasn't as long as Ron's but what it lost in length it made up for in diameter. Lavender lent forward and took hold of it. Gently her tongue ran over the tip, then up and down the erect shaft of Cormac's penis. Several times she did this lingering ever longer on the tip. She could feel it throbbing in her hand as she did so. Finally she placed her lips around the pulsating erection and began to suck. Slow and gentle at first but quickly her mouth tightened around Cormac's hard cock and began to work it for all it was worth.

Mclaggen's tongue left Lavender's hot pussy and three fingers were eased effortlessly inside her. Seconds later they were slipping in and out, pussy juices covering them, and with every thrust Mclaggen pushed them deeper.

Lavender knew she was close to bursting and guessed Cormac was too, she stopped sucking and moments later she'd moved so she was facing Mclaggen then lowered her hungry pussy onto his cock, and proceeded to rock backwards and forwards, pleasuring Cormac. Her pussy tightening with every movement as the cock worked deeper. Mclaggen closed his eyes and arched his back, his rock hard penis thrusting ever deeper as a result. Lavender was now riding Cormac as hard as she could and leaned back herself to gain even more penetration. Her fast breathing giving way to low moans. Mclaggen couldn't contain himself any longer, and with a cry of pleasure he was cumin, Lavender feeling her pussy flood with hot cum.

However Lavender wasn't fulfilled yet, Ron could last a lot longer. She wanted more and knew how to get it. She climbed off Mclaggen and taking hold of his now semi erect penis, began working it between her hands. It was wet and slimy with a mixture of cum and pussy juices, but Lavender didn't care. Whispering an incantation she continued to work, and seconds later Mclaggen's cock was hard as ever, and Cormac himself felt invigorated, as Lavender's lips once again tightened around his cock and she sucked him clean.

As short while later Lavender found herself being lifted up and her body pinned against a tree Mclaggen ramming his cock into her, as hard as he could. The bark of the tree was rough on Lavender's back but she didn't care it seemed to heighten her pleasure. Soon she was moaning again, aching for every thrust of Mclaggen's cock to go deeper, and her hungry pussy greedy for more. Then suddenly Cormac felt a vice like grip around is cock, as Lavender let out a loud scream, her nails digging deep into his shoulders and he was cumin again.

Mclaggen threw himself down on the bed. It was late and he was tired. Sure he'd a match tomorrow but so what he' be fine. He lay in the darkness thinking about the evening's events. Lavender was a really good fuck but just a little odd. She seemed disappointed even getting upset when he told her he'd never shagged Granger and they had never really gone out with each other. He could never figure out girls and properly never would. All he knew was he'd just fucked Weasley's girlfriend and tomorrow he'd have Ron's place on the quidditch team.


End file.
